A Demon In Heaven
by Sigery97
Summary: When Grimmjow dies, he meets an Angel named Ichigo and a Demon named Shiro. The after life gets a bit more interesting with these 3 roaming the place


I am dead. I was stabbed in a gang fight. Just fucking great. I sighed softly, closing my ocean eyes. "King…is he dead?" a voice asked.

"…Yes Shiro…that's why we are here" a voice growled.

"…You are mean" the first voice whined. I opened my eyes. An orange haired male with fawn brown eyes and pure white wings was arguing with a pale, white haired, golden eyed male with black wings that looked like they were bloodstained. "Aibou…he opened his eyes" the paler male stated.

"Do you know what happened?" the orangette asked.

"I was stabbed…and now two dead people are talking to me" I snorted.

The pale one smirked, giving a small laugh. "I think he should join Hell…he seems a bit difficult for the Angels" he purred.

"We just meet him and you are already jumping to conclusions…you don't even check any background" the orangette sighed.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass" the pale one snorted.

"Who can't keep his damn mouth shut" the orangette snapped back.

"KING SWORE…FUCK YEAH" the pale one cheered.

"Why was I stuck with the idiot" the other sighed.

"I'm Shiro Youkai…Demon of Hell…the stuck-up Angel is Ichigo Kurosaki…I will make the bet of him taking over rule of Heaven" the pale one, Shiro chirped.

"The King of Heaven is young and healthy…I am not taking over anytime soon…besides he has a son" Ichigo sighed. He was suddenly looking at papers. "Dead mom, alcoholic father who ran out on you…a baby sister…tough life for you" Ichigo murmured, eyes glazing over, words soft and sweet. Ichigo looked through the list with soft eyes, his finger trailing down the paper as he thought aloud.

"…So which is it…Heaven or Hell" I asked, noticing the angel was working while his partner was trying to annoy me by poking.

"I..I dunno." He admitted after a minute.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you stop poking me" I snarled at the demon.

He frowned and then stuck his tongue at me like a child. "You are mean...I still think Hell is the better place for you...King is probably the only Angel who would dare putting up with an ass like you" he snarled, turning around and pouting in a corner.

"...Aren't Demon suppose to be evil or scary...he is acting like a child" I muttered.

"I AM A FUCKING CHILD MORON...I AM ONLY LIKE 21...THAT IS A CHILD IN DEMON YEARS...DAMN IDIOT" Shiro snapped from his corner. He turned only slightly, his golden eye blazed with anger. So I have a childish Demon with issues and a sad-struck Angel who somehow puts up with the pale creature. This isn't going to be fun.

"Stop pouting, Shiro. And stop calling me King!" The orange head pouted, in a softer tone.

"…Aibou?" Shiro asked, his golden orbs filled with a tease and a bit of cute puppy-ness. I am a bit scared of that demon now. He walked over to Ichigo slowly like an abandoned puppy. "Aibou?" he repeated.

"Please, stop.. You know my names Ichigo, so why can't you call me that?" The orangette sighed, not noticing the lecherous look in the demons eyes.

Shiro put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, shaking his head. "Sorry King…I am a stupid Demon from Hell…you are higher than me in both status and height of living place…besides you need a cute nickname to match your cute little face" Shiro teased, licking Ichigo's ear.

I should probably stop it, but screw it. I am dead and probably going to Hell anyway, lets watch the Angel get molested by a Demon. I will stop it before rape…probably at least. Shiro's hand at the shoulder, lowering to the waist. Shiro pulled Ichigo close to him, continuing to lick the ear. The other hand was holding Ichigo's cheek, giving him better control of where he licked. I could tell him was whispering something in Ichigo's ear. I smirked at the fact Ichigo was redder than a strawberry. The orangett yelped, trying to push away from the blasted demon but that demon WAS stronger than himself. "Sh-shiro!"

"I wonder if watching this will send me to Hell" I wondered outloud.

Shiro glanced at me. "As long as you don't touch my King…I will keep this off the record" Shiro purred. Shiro then processed to kissing his King. I had to smirk. Demons are probably killers when it comes to their cute little mates. I don't really care whether I go to Hell. My life, Nel is now alone. I have to protect her. Ichigo finally managed to break free of Shiro's grasp, actually jumping behind the blue haired soul, peaking out over my shoulder. "King?" Shiro asked, mild surprise leaking on his face.

"I get the feeling he doesn't want to be touched by you" I replied, laughing.

"…Aibou?...King?...I'm sorry" Shiro whimpered, making a begging puppy move.

"You know you can't do that!" Ichigo said, though his tone was still soft.

"What all Angels have to be virgins" I snorted.

Ichigo blushed red, even more so than his namesake. Shiro snickered. "Demons aren't allowed to touch their partners…or any Angels for that matter" Shiro explained, still staring at Ichigo with shameless eyes. "Demons have no morals...feel no regret...the high Angels fear Demons will ruin their clean and innocent Angels" Shiro added with a laugh.

"But that doesn't stop you, does it?" Ichigo muttered bitterly, though his voice still had that same, soft tone.

"I am a Demon…we don't play the rules…I am already living in Hell…worse they can do is fire me…so why should I care for the rules" Shiro asked.

"Because I do!" Ichigo said, though his voice was still in that seemingly permanent soft tone.

"…Sorry then Aibou…I will itry/i to remember the rules…so what do we do with the blueberry?" Shiro asked, pointing at me.

"I have a name" I growled.

"…Kitty?" Shiro asked.

"It's Grimmjow" I snapped.

"…I like Kitty better…it suits you…Killer Kitty" Shiro teased, making a clawing motion.

"..I can't decide... He has good and bad things on the list... there about the same though..." Ichigo murmured. He then blushed and walked out from behind Grimmjow, standing a few feet away from Shiro this time.

Shiro smirked. "Heaven or Hell…Heaven or Hell…with the Angels or the Demons…Good or Evil…hmmm…Is he a part of the dark night or the bright day…the black or white…hmmm" Shiro wondered, walking around the room.

He stopped speaking and just hums something. "How is this going to take?" I asked.

"... You're not helping, Shiro." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm the stupid one…you are the smart one…Angels are the smarts and Demons are the force" Shiro pouted. "And I am hungry" he added with a sniff.

"…Why can't you just give me a task…if I do it right I go to Heaven…if I don't or give up I go Hell" I sighed.

"Where did you get that idea?" Shiro asked.

"Movies" I snorted.

"... That's actually a good idea..." Ichigo said, voice still soft toned.

"So what is my task then?" I asked.

"Hmm... Uh.. Shiro? You got any ideas...?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

"KILL THE ANGEL KING" Shiro yelled.

"…That is a Hell thing" I snorted.

"…Fine…something boring…get someone fucked by their crush" Shiro sighed.

"I can do that" I laughed.

"..." Ichigo stared blankly at the two, his eye twitching.

"I don't think Ichigo likes that suggestion" I muttered.

"Sorry Aibou" Shiro sniffed, hugging Ichigo. "I can be good" he added.

"…He is nothing like what I think a Demon should be like" I snorted.

"... Shiro, would you stop groping my butt!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed, again fighting to get away from the perverse demon.

"Good…right" I laughed. I walked over, pushing them apart. "You don't know how to be good" I growled.

Shiro stared at me before scowling. "What do you know i_Human_/i" he snarled, spitting 'Human' out like poison.

"More than you it seems" I sighed, letting a protective arm wrap around Ichigo's waist, touching nothing embarrassing or anything to make him scared or uncomfortable.

The angel blushed anyways. "Sh-shiro, you know that I was human not that long ago... There's nothing wrong with them... we all were one at one point…" He mumbled.

"Most of us were Humans…I was born and raised in Hell…I was born a Demon…I know sins but not much more than that…" Shiro sighed, glancing at me and then Ichigo. "…and Humans never follow their instinct…that is what makes them weaker than an Angel or a Demon" Shiro muttered.

Ichigo looked down, mumbling under his breath. "... We still need to find a task..." He suddenly said, glancing at Grimmjow.

"…WHAT ABOUT THE FUCK THING" Shiro asked, suddenly back to his teasing and childish side.

"Don't say such words!" Ichigo sputtered. "And no!"

Shiro pouted. "You said Damn earlier" Shiro added unhelpfully.

"W-well I didn't mean to!" The orangette stuttered.

"Awww…I was hoping you were giving into the more demonic ways" Shiro pouted. He was silent for a few minutes.

"We still need to do something about this soul!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Give me a task or something then" I sighed.

"We dont know what to give you though!" Ichigo whined, a pout on his face.

My eyes widen before I looked away. Are all Angels this adorable? "Shiro? You have any idea?" Ichigo said, still pouting.

"I like the fuck idea" Shiro replied with a shrug. "He could fuck you…it goes well he goes to Heaven, not too well and he gets a ticket to Hell." Shiro chirped, a teasing edge to his voice.

The orangette blushes dark crimson, before he covers his face with his hands, the sleeves that were covering most of his hand falling down slightly as he muttered on how Shiro was an evil little demon. "Why thank you King…so is that a Yes or No?" Shiro asked.

"No! No no no no no!" The angel yelled. "You know Angels don't do that stuff!"

Shiro snorted. "You are not as innocent and pure as you say you are…though you are the only Virgin Angel I know" Shiro snorted.

Ichigo only blushed, trying to hide it in his overly long sleeves that were covering his hands.

"You know teasing him isn't helping" I sighed.

"What's your idea smartass then" Shiro sneered.

I shrugged. "GAH! Why did Taicho send me on this mission?" The angel yelled suddenly.

"Cuz we both needed a tougher task…figuring out what to do with a half and half…all the other mission were simple…this one isn't" Shiro replied smartly.

I edged away from him, pulling Ichigo along. Why is he an idiot one minute and a genius the next?

Ichigo lets the blunette pull him away, hoping that the perverted demon he calls his partner won't notice during his ramblings.

"HEY…King said no to the sex…don't sneak away with him" Shiro teased.

Ichigo squeaked, his face turning crimson. "Are all Demons as perverted as you" I asked, smirking.

"Most are more…I am innocent compared to the majority of them" Shiro laughed.

"I honestly have a hard time believing that..." Ichigo muttered, still blushing.

"It's the truth King…I wouldn't lie to you…I might joke but never lie" Shiro confirmed.

"...I don't think I want the blue haired one in hell." Ichigo suddenly said, eyes wide.

"Well that does make it hard to get a good fuck…plus it would be against the rules…and" Shiro started.

"Will you shut up?" I growled.

Shiro fell silence, watching me. "So we sent him to Heaven then?" Shiro asked.

"I guess." Ichigo mumbled.

"Then we need to do the paperwork and get him up there" Shiro shrugged. "Let's go" he added, starting towards some stairs that just appeared.

I glanced at Ichigo before following, Ichigo in tow. Ichigo sighed, scratching his arm absently.

"Shiro! We got another assignment!" Ichigo yelled running over to the snowy haired demon.

"AWWWW…I was going to bother Grimmjow today…I will go if you give me a hug" Shiro demanded.

"...F-fine..." Ichigo grumbled and inched his way closer to the demon.

Shiro pulled Ichigo to his chest, squeezing his ass. "Very nice Aibou…a nice firm one" he purred. He nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's bright locks.

"AH! Shiro!" Ichigo squirmed to get out of his grasp, and Failed.

"Well this is a…cute sight" a silky voice teased. Grimmjow appeared, pulling the partners apart.

Ichigo ran behind Grimmjow, whom had become a means of protection from his perverse partner. "Gee, thanks." He muttered bitterly.

"Hey Grimm" Shiro chirped, grinning at the blue haired ex-gang member.

"Hello Snowflake…Teasing Kitten again?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope…hugging" Shiro replied, trying not to smirk.

"And groping?" Grimmjow asked, smirking.

"Maybe" Shiro giggled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, patting Shiro's head. "Such an odd demon" Grimmjow muttered.

"Whatever. We got a new assignment." Ichigo muttered, pulling out a list from his overly long sleeves.

"I must ask…what is with the huge sleeves?" Grimmjow snorted.

"It's just my outfit.." Ichigo mumbled, blushing.

"At least it is cute on you" Grimmjow laughed.

"And fuckable" Shiro chirped, getting a smack from Grimmjow.

"Don't listen to the pervert" Grimmjow sighed.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT TOO" Shiro yelled.

"But I can keep those things in my head…and I know when to stop" Grimmjow replied, rolling his eyes.

Shiro huffed. "You..you...you perverts.." Ichigo stuttered, hiding his face in his hands again.

"Thank you King" Shiro chirped. He moved Ichigo's hands and pecked him on the nose. "So what was that assignment about?"

"Ah!" He hid his face in his hands again before mumbling what it was about. "There's some rogue demons causing havoc in the human world.."

"YAYZ…I like to kill and break stuff" Shiro cheered, bouncing on his feet.

"…" Grimmjow just stared at Shiro.

"What he says is true." Ichigo mumbled, his face still in his hands.

"I see…can I come with you two? I haven't had a good fight since I died" Grimmjow asked, an innocent look on his face.

"...Fine. For one you can protect me from the pervert." Ichigo mumbled, taking his hands away from his face and taking out a piece of paper. "Lets see... they also kidnapped a human it seems... ..Says she has grey eyes.. Green hair...? ...Name unknown."

Grimmjow froze, staring at Ichigo. "…Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow asked slowly. "Nel-what? I can't even pronounce that" Ichigo murmured. "Sorry...it's nothing, let's go" Grimmjow replied, shaking his head. He continued to mutter under his breath about that girl is going to be the 2nd death of him. Ichigo nodded, walking up to the gate. "Well? Lets go." Grimmjow nodded. Shiro glanced at Grimmjow, shook his head, and nodded.

The dead group arrived at the area. A small group of 5 demons were laughing and teasing a small green haired grey eyed child. She was crying loudly. "I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY AND GRIMMY" she screamed. Shiro looked over at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow at the pained expression on the dead teen's face. Ichigo looked just about the same as Grimmjow. He hated seeing this, when he was alive he had had two little sisters... and the little green haired girl reminded him of them so much.  
>"We have to stop this...I can't stand seeing this..." He mumbled. Grimmjow didn't bother saying a word, he just walked up to the first demon. He punched it out with his bare hands. "…Is he mad?" Shiro asked, pointing at Grimmjow who had moved on to attacking the second demon. Ichigo blinked, watching him, mesmerized. IT was all so... Enchanting... watching Grimmjow, fighting...looking like a jungle cat almost.. "GRIMMY" the little girl screamed. She kicked the demon holding her before latching onto Grimmjow's left leg. Shiro snickered at the 6 year old's strength. Grimmjow made a unhuman like growl. The remaining 2 demons backed up in fear. The little girl made a less threatening growl causing Grimmjow to smile. Then Grimmjow's eyes went to the demons, turning icy cold. Grimmjow nudged the young odd color hair girl to Ichigo. She rushed over and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Grimmy is super strong and can kill an armed man with just one hand" the girl chirped. Ichigo bent down, looking to the small girl smiling warmly. "Hi, my name's Ichigo. I'm a friend." He smiled warmly. "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Jeagerjaques…but you can call me Nel" the girl chirped. Then she started to pat Ichigo's head. "You are very pretty, Ichi-chan…but just so you know Grimmy likes to sleep with guys" she added, a bit sadder. Shiro cracked up. "Why are you saying that?" Shiro asked, trying not to laugh again. "Ichi-chan was staring at Nii-san" Nel giggled. Ichigo blushed, looking away. "Nel…you can tease snowberry but not strawberry" Grimmjow called, wiping demon blood off his hands. "Sorry Grimmy…but she was staring at you…and I was trying to help" Nel started. "Ichigo is a boy…and I like him either way" Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo blushed again. Leave it to the child to screw everything up. "Nii-san is dating a pretty boy then" Nel chirped. "I wish" Grimmjow snorted under his breath. "N-no, were just friends.." Ichigo sighed. "…You don't look like a cold blood murder without mercy" Nel snorted. "I can have other friends than that Nel" Grimmjow sighed. "He looks like one of those" Nel added, pointing at Shiro who was still trying not to break down laughing. "More like a man-child." Ichigo grumbled. Nel giggled. "You are a funny girly boy berry-chan" Nel chirped. "and snowberry is funny too" she added. Ichigo chuckled at Nels words. "Well, let's get you back to the human world, ne? Me, Grimmjow and Shiro have a few other things to do, though I wish we could talk with you longer." "…Grimmy is leaving again" Nel whispered, eyes watering. "Nel, it isn't like that" Grimmjow started.<p>

"YES IT IS…you are just like daddy…you said you wouldn't leave and you would protect mommy and me…but then you leave first chance you get…I see why mommy always yelled at you…you never really cared about us...I thought you cared about us…but obviously you don't…mommy was right about you" Nel snarled.

"Nel, I didn't want to" Grimmjow tried to explain.

"JUST SHUT UP AND JUST LEAVE…we don't need another heartless ass" Nel snapped.

Grimmjow's eyes wide and his face dropped to a pained expression.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Nel, it's not like that, uh, the thing is.. How do I explain this.. He's uh, dead... he can't go back... I'm sure he would never leave you..." He said, putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

Nel shrugged them off. "He promised" she murmured.

"Nel…take care of mom…okay?" Grimmjow commanded.

"I have to…you heartless monster" Nel snapped.

"And Nnoitra and Gin are there too" Grimmjow replied, smiling softly.

Nel broke down crying, rushing to burrow her head in Grimmjow's leg. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say you are like daddy…you are nothing like him" Nel cried.

"It's okay baby…don't cry, I might start to" Grimmjow whispered comfortingly.

He kneeled down, eye level with Nel. "I need you to be a big girl…I know I said I would make sure you didn't have to grow up too fast…but I need to grow up a little bit so mommy is okay" Grimmjow commanded.

"Gin…Gin said she is going to overdose on those drugs and alcohol soon…I don't want to be alone Grimmjow" she cried.

"What about Nnoitra and Gin…they can help take care of you" Grimmjow responded.

Nel nodded. "Help mommy when she dies…and send daddy to Hell" Nel sniffed.

"I will try baby" Grimmjow promised.

Nel wiped the tears from her eyes and straighten. Grimmjow got up as well.

Ichigo smiled at this sight, wishing he could see how his family was doing...

"…So even the beast has a soft side" Shiro teased.

"Grimmy isn't a monster…usually" Nel giggled.

Ichigo sighed, standing up and dusting his pants off.

After dropping off Nel in the Human World, the trio went back to report their mission.


End file.
